


Hideaway

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little bday gift for my buddy <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://dennih23.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://dennih23.livejournal.com/"></a><b>dennih23</b> who celebrates her birthday today \o/ *throws con-fetti* I hope you don't mind that I seem to be stuck in winged land with the boys :D And I'm still clinging to the idea that they hide their wings by turning them into tattoos on their backs :P Hope you have a wonderful day ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dennih23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/gifts).



> A little bday gift for my buddy [](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/)**dennih23** who celebrates her birthday today \o/ *throws con-fetti* I hope you don't mind that I seem to be stuck in winged land with the boys :D And I'm still clinging to the idea that they hide their wings by turning them into tattoos on their backs :P Hope you have a wonderful day ♥

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/d5dkxslmrkfqkja/hideaway.png?dl=0)  



End file.
